


seasons

by Ein_Jing



Series: rusty lake [1]
Category: Cube escape, Rusty Lake, Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_Jing/pseuds/Ein_Jing
Summary: “没有尸体，Doctor，”他仰头将酒一饮而尽。“从来就没有什么尸体。”





	seasons

**Author's Note:**

> 是Dale侦探与Doctor的对话录。  
估摸会是个长系列。缘更。按照游戏发行顺序，seasons为第一篇。  
有私设。部分情节有改动。  
欢迎大家评论！（举心心

**你所触碰的一切都会发生变化…**

**你所触碰的一切都会发生变化…**

** ——《Seasons·Spring》**

“那个女人。我为她而来。你知道新闻快报怎么说的？发现一具女人尸体，凶手没有留下任何痕迹，谋杀还是自杀？没有留下任何痕迹——哈！这跟所有在猫咪面前摆弄尾巴的老鼠一样愚蠢可笑——不过有效。所以我来了。”Dale陷在柔软的沙发里，将手中的酒瓶子晃得叮当响。

“那是个可爱的房子，淡蓝针织的地毯，有一座落地大钟，巴洛克式的，还有一只叫声粗哑的灰毛鹦鹉，养在一只金灿灿的过于硕大的鸟笼子里。尽管素净的墙壁上溅了一些不太和谐的血迹，这仍不失为一座可爱的…嗝…房子。”

“那女人的尸体呢，Dale？你从她的尸体上发现了什么线索吗？”

“没有尸体，Doctor，”他仰头将酒一饮而尽。“从来就没有什么尸体。”

**-Autumn-**

“我在墙上发现了几张便签，有医生给她开的处方：百忧解，您知道这意味着什么。旁边贴着锈湖疗养院的广告，就是她曾经去过的那家，提供免费钓鱼服务。还有一张她手写的字条：‘恐怕我要做些可怕的事情了。’她做了什么？她在疗养院经历了什么？显然，这家疗养院并没有对她起到精神上的帮助，甚至可能产生了更加恶劣的影响。”

“抑郁症患者通常更倾向于做出伤害自己的行为，侦探先生。您认为她说的‘可怕的事情’有没有可能是指她将要自杀？”

“不排除自杀的可能性。无论如何我要去趟锈湖，那里一定隐藏着什么。”他在屋子里踱步转悠，伸手拉开抽屉，里面赫然躺着一把血迹斑斑的水果刀。

电话铃响了。

“Hello？”

“过去从不会消亡，它甚至都不算是过去。”

“我不知道那个电话是谁打的，那个声音听起来混沌而遥远，诡异的语调里夹杂着滋滋的电流声。当我询问是谁时对方就把电话挂了。”Dale撇了撇嘴。“过去从不会消亡…您想看看过去吗，Doctor？”

“乐意至极。”

Dale微笑着抬头望向天花板，巨大的眼球缓缓阖上眼帘，赤红的血迹仍如波浪般轻轻涌动。

**-Spring-**

“记得我和您说过这是座可爱的房子吗？”Dale拉开窗帘，初春的樱花在枝头点缀着一簇簇鲜嫩的粉。哈维在笼子里扯着嗓子大叫，扑腾着翅膀搅起一层绒毛。他无奈地摇着头，给它添了一勺鸟食。“很美的景色。她在树下拍过照呢。”Doctor取下墙上的相片，金发女子脸上挂着淡淡的哀愁。“我时常能看见她站在那里。”Dale凝视着窗外，劳拉淡绿色的裙角随风摆动。“放轻松，Dale。那只是棵樱花树罢了。”Doctor顺着他的目光望去，那里空无一物。“我知道，Doctor。”Dale转头笑得灿烂，摊开手心，上面躺着一枚热乎乎的蛋：“要尝尝吗，Doctor?”

”您真的不尝尝吗？鸟蛋营养丰富，何况哈维一年就下这么一个蛋。“Dale用拇指和食指掐着煮熟的蛋，飞速将它从锅中转移到小杯子上。“劳拉似乎也想要吃掉哈维的蛋。”Doctor看着他用小勺敲碎灰色的蛋皮，将蛋一口塞进嘴里。“我想她要的是这个。”Dale含混不清地说道，从口中吐出一个黑色方块。

**-Summer-**

“那是1964年的春天，Doctor。”Dale点燃一支香烟，猩红的火光在他眼中一点点放大，“而真正可怕的事情发生在夏季。1971年的夏天，是噩梦的渊源。”

电话铃再次响起。

Doctor握住了Dale伸出的手腕，自己掂起话筒。

“That…will…b..e..blood….”

“That will be blood?”Doctor疑惑地转头望向Dale。

Dale没有回答他，侧身走向座钟旁边的柜台，花盆里光秃秃的土壤表面露出一小节手指。

他捏住手指缓缓向外拉，成功拽出一只断手。手腕的断面处滴滴答答淌着鲜血，浸透了整盆土壤。

“您还好吗？”Doctor拍了拍他的肩。

Dale回过神来，深深吸了一口烟坐回沙发，“我在房间里找到了一架望远镜。夏夜星空晴朗，一轮明月清晰可见。于是我拿起望远镜观察月亮，惊讶地发现在月球表面出现了一扇窗户。”

“一扇窗户？”

“对。我看到劳拉站在窗前向我招手，接着一个黑影从背后割开了她的脖子，鲜血溅满了整面玻璃。”

“您的意思是…劳拉是在月球上被谋杀的？您看清那个黑影长什么样了吗？”

“就是一个…黑影。其他什么都看不到。”Dale掐灭烟头，双手插进发根里。“还有一件事情，劳拉背后的壁炉和立柜，与她家里的一模一样。”

Doctor静静等待着。

“她在自己家里被谋杀了。他妈的。就在我站的这扇窗户前。”

“我在壁炉上找到一盘磁带，”沉默了一会儿，Dale继续说道，“上面贴了个标签：我最爱的歌。我把它放进录音机里…”他尝试着哼出一段旋律。

“哈维也会唱这首歌，我想劳拉可能经常播放这首….哈维，我有没有告诉您我杀了哈维？”

“什么？”

“噢，那是后来的事了。哈维一见到我就叫了起来——听起来就像是一个濒死女人的凄厉惨叫。可怜的哈维！它一定看见了主人被杀的惨状。它的叫声太凄惨了，严重影响了我的工作以至于我不得不把它杀了——”Dale比划了个抹脖子的动作，“感谢我的这一决定，我在它的胃里发现了一块照片碎片。”

Doctor饶有兴趣地盯着他。

“屋子里还有其他碎片，我把它们拼起来了，是一片静谧的湖水，劳拉站在水中，身旁有一个若隐若现的黑影。”

“是那个谋杀了劳拉小姐的黑影吗？”

“我不确定，照片上隐隐约约的看不清楚。如果是的话，‘它’为什么不在那时就杀了她呢？还要等到10月12号…”

“等一等，”Doctor打断了他的话，“10月12日？我以为劳拉小姐在夏天就被谋杀了。”

“我是在夏天看到的那场谋杀。”侦探缓缓抹了一把脸，“可直到10月12日，血迹才出现在房内，劳拉的尸体才被发现。”

“这听起来像是个灵异事件了，侦探。”

Dale笑了。“您还记得这个吗？”他从口袋摸出一个黑色方块。

“哈维蛋里的？”

“bingo!现在，让我带您看看1981年的冬天发生了什么。”

**-Winter-**

“房间里的血迹已被清洗干净，窗户被木条封上了。我拿斧子把木条拆了，发现玻璃上有一个破洞。我看到雪地里立着一个人影，可当我探出头观察时人影又不见了。

“不过我没有深究，因为我还有一个更重要的发现。您还有酒吗？我想再来点儿。”

Doctor起身去冷冻柜里拿出一瓶新酒。

“墙上出现了新的刻字，是三个时间：09:05,03:55和11:25。录音机也换了新的，可以定时，这算第四个时间点：13:10。我试着在座钟上依次拨出这几个时间，拨到最后一个时，座钟上的柜门开了，里面是一个蓝色方块。

“便签板上的留言也有更新，这次的内容是：改变过去。”

“改变过去？”

“对。过去从不会消亡，它甚至都不算是过去。”Dale的呼吸急促起来，“让我们回到春天，打开座钟拿到鸟笼钥匙放了哈维，拔掉盆栽里的玉兰种下一颗仙人掌；回到夏天，拧松墙角的水管让潮湿带来蘑菇；回到秋天，点燃烛台的蜡烛，可怜的哈维也不用死了，那些蘑菇——触碰它们会让你产生强烈的幻觉，音乐、红色森林…咳咳…”

“您还好吧？”doctor担忧地看着他。

“我没事…咳…只是被呛到了。您一定听我说完。冬天，最后还有冬天，仙人果结出红色的果实，蜡烛燃尽得到一颗百忧解，摘下成熟的蘑菇——免不了又是一场幻觉，播放哈维最爱的歌，它会为你带来一朵小花——多可爱的小东西！让我们把这四样东西混合起来榨汁，一口饮尽，就像喝酒一样。再让我们回到1964年，您猜我在镜子里看到了谁？”

Dale一口气说完，激动得从沙发上猛然站起来，手中酒杯不住地颤抖：

“劳拉。镜中只有劳拉。一切开始崩离瓦解，过去被改变了，Doctor。从来就没有尸体，从来都没有。”


End file.
